


Lone Wolf

by thesiriusblacklover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Sirius Black, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Brother Feels, Child Abuse, Disabled Character, F/M, Gay Character, Gay Sirius Black, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Werewolf Remus Lupin, Young Regulus Black, injured, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesiriusblacklover/pseuds/thesiriusblacklover
Summary: Wolfstar, Marauders Era fanfic about when Sirius runs away from home. No one would guess that the care-free, adventurous Sirius Black would be abused at home, or not at least until he comes back one year very injured.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever fanfiction so please be kind. Also, all the characters belong to J.K. Rolwing(sadly), and I do not take ownership of them.

“We’re almost at the station, we should start cleaning up,” stated Remus Lupin, as he stared at the pile of candy wrappers thrown over the compartment he was sharing with James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. 

“Ugggghhhhhhh” bellowed Sirius Black, as he rolled his eyes and sunk deep into the plush seat he was sitting in, next to Remus. “Come on Moony” He whined as he gave his boyfriend puppy dog eyes. 

“Sirius, I love you, but stop complaining. We don’t want to get in trouble.” Remus replies as he places a small kiss on Sirius’s cheek. Remus watched as Sirius sighed, but still picked up a few wrappers.

“Oi! Prongs! Wormy! Get off your lazy asses and help.” Sirius scolded his best friends. 

“Jeez, no need to yell Paddy” James exclaimed tiredly, for he had just woken up from a nap. He too started to help clean the mess on the floor of their compartment. Remus, James, and Sirius had picked up all the trash, when they noticed Peter still curled up on the seat, fast asleep.

“Peter, wake up!” Remus exclaimed. Peter didn’t move

“Wormtail, come on, get up.” Tried James.

“WORMTAIL GET UP YOU LITTLE RAT” Sirius yelled. Remus and James chuckled Miraculously, Peter still slept. Sirius looked at Peter, a mischievous glint appearing in his eyes. “I think I know what we have to do,” He said, a huge grin spreading across his face. Remus looked at his boyfriend, already knowing what he was playing.

“Padfoot, no. We don’t wanna hurt him.” Remus said, as he looked at Sirius. Sirius’ grin got wider. Remus looked over at James, hoping that he would help talk some sense into his best friend, but James just shrugged.

“Why not, it’s not like we’re gonna be able to wake him up any other way.” James stated. Remus opened his mouth to reply, but shut it quickly, knowing that nothing he said would change the other boy’s minds. 

“Ugh, fine.” Remus sighed, rolling his eyes. It didn’t seem possible, but Sirius’s grin seemed to grow even wider. 

“Ok! On the count of three. One. Two,” Sirius said, as the three off them lined up in front of a sleeping Peter, all of them bending their knees.

“THREE!” They squealed together, as they launched themselves into the air, falling on top of Peter. Peter jolted awake, causing all of them to fall off the seat, onto the floor of their small compartment.

“Oi! What the hell!” Peter exclaimed as he tried to untangle himself from the other marauders. The other three were rolling on the floor laughing, when Lily Evans walked to the door of their compartment.

“What are you boys doing here? You’re causing an awful racket,” she scolded playfully. When James saw her, he immediately stood, ran a hand through his mop of messy hair, and put an arm around his girlfriend’s waist. 

“Why, we were simply waking up Peter from a nap.” He said, trying (and failing) to say this without smiling. Lily rolled her eyes, then proceeded to plant a kiss on James cheek.

“You boys are so silly. I just came to remind you guys that we’re gonna reach King’s Cross in about 5 minutes, so get ready. I’m so excited to go home, and not have to worry about homework. But I guess I still have to worry about Petunia. Ugh, she’s awful to me every time I come home. It’s not my fault she’s not a witch!” Lily exclaimed.

“Don’t worry, flower. If she even thinks of bothering you, just send me an owl. I’ll make her stop.” James said, pulling his girlfriend close. Lily chuckled, then proceeded to give James a big wet kiss on the lips. 

“Oi! Get a room too!” Peter joked, while Remus nodded in agreement. Nobody noticed how Sirius had gone awfully quiet once Lily mentioned going home. The boys all got up from the floor, reorganized themselves, grabbed their trunks from the racks above them, and sat back down, ready to get off the train once they stopped moving. Once Sirius sat down, his leg started bobbing up and down, a nervous habit of his that only his closest friends knew about. James and Peter had somehow gotten into an argument about what the best type of candy was, so Remus was the only one who noticed Sirius’s odd behavior. 

“Hey love, are you ok?” He asked, as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. “You seem nervous.” Sirius nodded his head reassuringly, afraid to speak for his voice might break. Only James knew how bad his situation was at home, but he didn’t even know how bad it was. Every time he came home, his mother and father seemed to hate him even more. Last summer was the first time they had used the cruciatus on him. By Christmas break, it was something they used on an almost daily basis. He shuddered as he remembered that pain, how for the following days after, he could barely get out of bed because his muscles were so sore, and so tight he could barely move. When he got back to school, he claimed he had just fallen down the stairs. After Christmas break, he and Remus got together. It was amazing, until Regulus caught the two of them snogging in one of the lavatories. Knowing Regulus, he guessed that Reg had written his mother about it. Sirius was terrified of what they would do to him for it. Sirius had been so lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice the train slow to a stop, until his three friends all stood up, ready to exit the train. 

“You coming Padfoot? James asked

“Huh? Oh, yeah sorry. I’m com'n.” Sirius replied sheepishly. Sirius stood up, and grabbed his trunk. James wrapped his arm over his best friend's shoulder, and whispered in his ear.

“You alright mate?”

“Yeah, i'm fine, don’t worry.”

“Is it your parents? Don't forget you’re always welcome at my place. My parents love you.” Sirius didn’t reply, but just smiled slightly, and stared down at his shoes. Then, it was time for them to get off the train. Remus led the way, followed by Peter, then James and Sirius, all of them trudging their trunks behind them. They all stepped on to the platform, and moved aside next to a big column where they could look for their parents without being in the way of others. Peter found his almost immediately. He gave his three friends hugs, promised to right, then left. Then Lily walks up to them, and James pulls her close to him, so they’re facing each other. 

“My parents are here, I wanted to say bye.” Lily said while looking into James’s hazel eyes.

“Promise to write? Hopefully we can get together sometime this summer.” 

“I promise love. I’ve got to go. I love you.”

“Love you too flower.” The two of them then gave each other a big kiss. Lily pulled away, smiling, and proceeded to give the other two marauders a hug.

“Be good boys. And don’t you dare forget to write.” Remus nodded, returning her hug, and Sirius attempted to smile. Then, she left her parents. The boys watched as she hugged her parents, her older sister scowled at her, and left the station. James was the next to see his parents. He waved at them, and they waved back. He then pulled his remaining friends into a giant bear hug. Sirius hugged back tightly, knowing this was going to be the last he saw of his best friend for a while. 

“If you guys don’t write, I will personally come and stab you with my antlers.” He whispered in their ears. This made Sirius chuckle slightly, and Remus busted out laughing. Then he was gone too, hugging his parents who loved him, and were happy to see him. Sirius couldn’t help but feel slightly jealous that all his friends had loving families. 

“Sirius, are you sure you're ok? You seem so sad.” Remus asked, as he gently grabbed Sirius’ arm to get his attention. 

“I'm great, love. I'm just gonna miss you.” Sirius leaned in to give Remus a kiss. For a second Remus was surprised, and didn’t immediately return the kiss, but then leaned into it, almost greedily. He wanted to save this moment for as long as he could. He smelled Sirius’s long soft hair, breathing in the scent of a campfire. He wrapped his arms around Sirius, remembering how the leather jacket felt against his calloused hands. Little did he know, Sirius was doing the same thing, trying to remember every detail of his boyfriend, from his bright golden eyes that seemed to sparkle, to his oversize sweater that was so soft to touch. How he smelled like new books, and steaming hot chocolate. He took in Remus’ face, and the scars littered across it. Sirius whispered in Remus’ ear,

“I love you so much Remus. I'm gonna miss you more than anything.” Remus pulled away from the kiss, so he could look into his boyfriend’s beautiful grey eyes. 

“I love you too Sirius.”

They stood there for what seemed like ages, trying to remember every detail of the person in front of them, when suddenly, Sirius’s face shattered as he looked across Remus’s shoulder. Walking right towards them, was Sirius’s father, trailed by his mother and brother. Sirius quickly let go of Remus’s hand, which he was unaware that he was holding. Sirius watched as his father’s form came closer and closer, a scowl etched on his face. 

“F- f- father” Sirius said shakily. Remus turned around, and his breath hitched slightly when he saw the towering form of Orion Black over him. Before Remus or Sirius could say anything, Orion had roughly grabbed Sirius’s arm, which caused Sirius to yelp, and apparated away, leaving Remus by himself on the platform.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the characters belong to J.K Rowling(sadly)
> 
> trigger warnings-child abuse

Sirius lands ungracefully in the middle of his father’s dark study. He rubs his arm where his father had grabbed him, and started to stand up, but before he could, his father pushed him back to the ground. 

“How dare you! How dare you kiss that boy in public! Do you know what people will think of me if they knew I have a gay son! I’ll be ruined!” Orion Black screamed into his son’s face. Sirius said nothing, and just looked his father in the eye. 

“Answer me boy!” Sirius still didn’t say anything, confronting his father silently from his place on the floor. Orion rolls his eyes. “Get up.” Sirius scrambles to his feet, still maintaining eye contact with his father. 

“Not only where you caught kissing a boy, but it was that filthy half blood. And Regulus tells me you hang out with that blood traitor. How dare you!” This finally caused Sirius to snap. 

“Don’t call them that! They’re better people than you ever will be!” Sirius received a backhand to the face, which caused him to fall to the floor once more. 

“YOU WILL NOT INSULT ME! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THIS FAMILY! CRUCIO!”

Sirius could not hold in his screams, and his back arched as pain wracked his entire body. It seemed like ages until the curse was lifted. Sirius lay on the ground, panting, his body aching. 

“F-father,” Sirius whispered weakly. 

“You are no son of mine.” His father sneered back. Sirius, who had gained a little strength, sneered back,

“Fine by me. I’ll leave then.” 

“Not on my watch. Cruranum intermissio!” Sirius had never heard this spell before, but found out it’s purpose as soon as it hit him. He heard a massive crack come from his legs, followed by his legs screaming in pain. The pain caused him to writhe, but every movement caused his legs to hurt even more. Sirius let out another cry. “Try and get away now you filthy bloodtraitor,” and with that, Sirius’s father left him there on the ground, crying. 

Little did either Sirius or Orion know, but Regulus had been in the corner of the room the entire time, after going in there to find a quill, and had witnessed the entire thing. 

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Remus stood on the platform, dumbfounded. Sirius was there on second, then gone the next. He was worried. He knew that Sirius’s relationship with his parent’s wasn’t great, and he didn’t know how they would react after seeing the two of them kiss. Remus didn’t think that even Orion Black would injure his own son, but Remus couldn’t help but notice the bruises that Sirius had after break, and how he seems sore for days after he came back. But before he had anytime to really think, he spotted his mother and father. He decided that he would write James about as soon as he got home, and then write to Sirius. 

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

James was sitting at his desk, trying to start on a potion assignment, but kept getting distracted, and doodling on a piece of spare parchment. He had gotten back from school the day before, and was trying to get a head start on his homework, even though he knew he would most likely push it back until the last week of summer. He was doodling a rather poor broomstick, when a scrawny owl tapped at his window. He immediately recognized the owl as Remus’s, and let into his room. He wasn’t expecting any of his friends to write him so soon, so he immediately opened the letter to see what was up.

Prongs-  
I hope your summer is going well so far. Something happened yesterday, and I thought I should let you know. Sirius’s father caught us kissing on the platform. He seemed really angry, and he grabbed Sirius and left really quickly. I know Sirius never really talks about his family, but I would be a fool to think that his life at home is perfect when he comes back after each break with bruises. He’s never talked to me about it, but you’re his best friend. I just need to know if I should be worried or not. Please reply as soon as possible.  
Your Friend,  
Moony

Shit. James knew that Sirius’s parents hit him. He had always felt partially responsible for it, because they were hitting Sirius because he was friends with James. He also knew that Sirius’s dad would most certainly not be happy if he caught Sirius kissing a boy, definitely not if it was a halfblood boy. He quickly wrote a reply to Remus, knowing that Remus was probably worried sick for his boyfriend. 

Moony-  
I’ll call Sirius on with the 2-way mirror, just to make sure, but I’m sure everything's fine. I’ll let you know what happens.  
Your pal,  
Prongs

James quickly tied the letter to the owl’s leg, and let it fly out his window. He then pulled out his trunk, which he hadn’t bothered to unpack yet, out from underneath his bed. I pushed away his books and clothes, and threw them behind him until he spotted the mirror, conveniently hidden underneath his invisibility cloak. He grabbed it, and held it up to his face

“Sirius Black”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got pretty dark! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and please let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I know that I have been updating this story really quickly, but that's because Thanksgiving is this week, and I don't have school. So with all of my free time, I've been writing. But after this week, don't expect an update so often. They may only happen once a week, or more. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> All the characters, sadly, belong to J.K. Rowling.

Remus was pacing back and forth in his bedroom. He had received James' reply about 10 minutes ago. James had reassured him that everything would most likely be fine, but he couldn’t help but worry after seeing the pure look of terror on Sirius’s face after seeing his father on the platform. Even though he and Sirius had only been dating for a few months, Remus really loved him. He loved the way Sirius’s grey eyes seemed to always take in all of his surroundings, as if he had to know every single detail around him. He loved it when Sirius would pull his long dark hair into a messy bun during quidditch practice, and how he bounced his leg up and down while studying. He loved how, after every full moon, Sirius was always there by his bedside, holding his hand, and he would always sneak back into the hospital wing after Madam Pomfrey told him to leave. Remus couldn’t wait for the day where he could hold Sirius’s hand again, and steal his leather jacket, even though they hadn’t even been apart for a week yet. He knew he probably wouldn’t hear from James for a while, or at least not for a few hours, for it took an owl about 3 hours to fly between his house and James’. It was really late, and all of Remus’s pacing and worrying had worn him out, so he decided to try and get some sleep, and hopefully would get some news before he woke. 

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sirius was laying on the floor of his room, whimpering in pain. After what happened in his father’s study, his father ordered Kreacher, their house elf, to get Sirius to his room. The elf was too small to drag the 16 year old, so he apparated Sirius upstairs, and left him in a heap on the floor. That was yesterday. No one has since come in to give him food, and Sirius desperately needed to use the restroom. He had tried to pull himself unto the bed, but every tiny movement sent terrible jolts of pain through his entire lower body. And the rest of his body was still quite sore from the after effects of the cruciatus. So, there he was, laying on the floor, whimpering when he heard something come from his trunk. He stopped whimpering, and held his breath as he listened. He thought he could barely hear a voice coming from his trunk.

“Sirius? Sirius are you there? Can you hear me? Are you ok?” Sirius gasped as he instantly recognized Jame’s voice. But how was he talking? There was no way he had smuggled himself into Sirius’s trunk. Then, it hit him. Of course! The mirrors! Sirius tried to pull himself towards his trunk, but let out a small cry when he jostled his mangled legs. 

“James,” He said weakly. He knew that he had to be holding the mirror in order for it to work, and there was no way James could hear him, but he had to try. Through gasps of pain, he had managed to army crawl about a foot closer to his trunk, but he was still about 8 feet away. There was no way he would be able to make it, and even if he did, he wouldn’t be able to open the trunk from his position on the floor. He tried once more to army crawl towards the trunk, using his arms to pull him forward, but one his legs hit the leg of his bed. Sirius cried out in agony, before eventually passing out. 

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

James was worried sick. He had been calling Sirius for over half an hour, but got no reply. This was very unlike Sirius, and James just knew something was horribly wrong. He didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t very well break into Sirius’s house, knowing that it was the house of a very prestigious pureblood family, who had ties with very dark wizards, and most likely used dark magic. There was no way he would be able to break in undetected. He could tell his parents. His parents adored Sirius, and made it very well known that he was always welcome at Potter Mansion, but he wasn’t sure if his parents would be able to do anything. Yes, his parents were pretty highly ranked purebloods, but after being deemed so called “blood traitors”, their status and influence in the wizarding world had dropped dramatically, and they would never win over the ‘Most Ancient and Noble House of Black.’ He also knew that his parents, his mother especially would fret to no ends if she knew Sirius was in danger. He could try and send a letter to Sirius, but he was afraid that might make the situation worse. He knew Sirius’s parents hated that Sirius hung out with James, and they would not be pleased if they found James writing to Sirius, and James couldn’t risk making Sirius’s situation any worse. James’s thoughts were then interrupted by his mother calling him, letting him know supper was ready. 

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was 1 am. Regulus was sitting at his desk, drawing. No one knew he drew, not even his friends at school. He didn’t want anyone to know. Drawing was how he could escape. He could forget, even for just a moment, about being the ‘perfect pureblood son’. When he drew, no one else existed. It was just him and his art. Right now, he was drawing a boy with majestic wings, falling towards the earth, while the sun glowed impressively behind him. After witnessing what his father had done to Sirius, he went straight to his room as soon as the opportunity came. He was glad to be home, for he hated school, for there were so many people, and it was so loud all the time. Regulus preferred the quiet, he would rather stay hidden in his room all day drawing then speak to another person. Even though he preferred home to school, that didn’t mean he particularly liked being home either. At home, he had to live up to his mother and father’s perfect expectations. It was exhausting. He had managed to sleep for a few hours, but was awakened by a cry of pain from Sirius’s room. That was 2 horse ago, and he hadn’t heard anything from the room next to his since, but he couldn’t manage to fall back asleep, so he started to draw. He felt terrible for Sirius. He didn’t deserve to be hurt like that. Regulus, without even thinking, suddenly stood up, and quietly went downstairs, trying desperately not to make any sound in fear of waking his parents or Kreacher. Once he made it to the kitchen, he grabbed a glass of water, and filled a plate with a sandwich, and some grapes. He then went back upstairs, carrying the food. He stopped at the door next to the one that led to his bedroom, and knocked. 

“Sirius?” He whispered. “Sirius are you in there?” He got no reply. He assumed Sirius must be sleeping. He knew Sirius hadn’t gotten any food since yesterday, and must be starving. He knocked once more, and when he again got no reply, quietly opened the door. Regulus gasped at what he saw in the room. Sirius was in a heap on the floor. Both of his legs were bending at angles that Regulus knew were not normal. Regulus placed the plate and glass on the dresser, and rushed to Sirius’s side. 

“Sirius? Sirius are you ok? Sirius wake up!” Regulus gently shook Sirius’ shoulder, but nothing happened. He tried once more, slightly louder, “Sirius!” This resulted in a small movement from Sirius, followed by a cry of pain.  
“Aaarrrggghhh” Sirius cried.

“Ssshhhhhhhhh, Sirius I know it hurts, but you have to stay quiet, you can’t wake up Mother and father.”

“R-Regulus?” Sirius said weakly. “Wha-What are you doing?”

“I’m helping you. I brought you something to eat and drink. I know you must be famished.” Sirius nodded his head. “Do you think you can sit up?” Sirius tried to put his arms underneath them, and push himself up, but about halfway through, he collapsed back down, breathing heavily, and grimacing in pain. He shook his head.

“That’s ok, I’ll help you.” Regulus put his arms underneath his older brother, and as gently as possible, rolled him over, and propped him against the wall. 

“Arghhhh” Sirius cried again, his face scrunching in pain.

“Is it your legs?” Sirius nodded. Regulus frowned. He knew nothing of healing spells, and had no idea where any pain potion would be. “Here, try and eat something.” Regulus got up, and grabbed the food from the dresser, and placed it next to Sirius. He then sat down cross legged on the floor by Sirius, and held the cup of water to Sirius’s lips. Sirius drank ravenously, it only took him about 30 seconds to drink the entire glass. Regulus then picked up the sandwich and gave it to Sirius. He only ate a few bites, before placing it back on the plate again. 

“Not hungry?” Sirius shrugged. Regulus sighed. He didn’t really know what to do. He may not act like it at school, but he really did care for his older brother. He leaned against the wall, so he and Sirius were side by side. “I’m so sorry Sirius. This is all my fault. I never should have sent mother and father that letter. And I should have stepped in when father hurt you. I should have done something.” Tears were starting to well up in Regulus’ eyes. “You’re my brother, I should have done something.” Sirius was quiet for a while, just staring at the wall ahead of him.

“I-it’s not your fault Reg. It’s mine. I’m just sorry you had to see me get hurt.” Regulus didn’t know how to respond, so he just shrugged, and stared at his feet. After what seemed like hours of just sitting in silence, Regulus spoke again. “You can’t stay here Sirius.”

“W-what do you mean?”

“You can’t stay here the whole summer. You haven't even been here 3 days, and you’re already extremely injured. We need to get you someplace safe.”

“But what if you get caught?” I can’t let you get hurt too! And how would we do it? I can’t even stand. And where would we go?”

“Not we. Just you. I have to stay here. And you can go to Jame’s house. Isn’t his mother a healer? I’m sure she could help you get better.”

“No Regulus, I’m not leaving you here with them by yourself. They can hurt me all they want, but I can’t let them hurt you too.”

“Sirius, I’ll be fine. I’ll be careful. Don’t worry about me. You need to worry about yourself.” Sirius just stared at his mangled legs.

“Ok.” He said quietly. “But I’ll come back for you. I promise.” Regulus nodded his head. He knew he would never be able to leave, but right now, he had to help Sirius, and if letting him believe that he could help Regulus would get him to leave this house, then he would do it. Now they had to figure out how they would get to Jame’s house. 

“How are we supposed to get you there? Neither of us can apparate.”

“Wait, don’t you think we should write to him first? To let him know I’m coming?”

We don’t have enough time. By the time he gets the letter, and replies, it will be well into the day. We need to leave before sunrise, before Mother or Father gets up.” Regulus looked at his watch. It was currently 2:30 am. “So that leaves us with about 3 hours.” Sirius nodded.

“We could floo.” Regulus contemplated this. Sirius wasn’t in the best condition to floo, but that may be their only option. Regulus could fly his broom, but there was no way Sirius would be able to fly.

“That could work. We can use the fireplace in my room.” Regulus was getting pretty excited, this might actually work!. “Do you know his floo address?” Sirius nodded. “Ok. You stay here, I’ll go downstairs and get the floo powder.”

“Regulus, of course I’m gonna stay here, it’s not like I can go anywhere.” Sirius said, his signature smile, which Regulus only saw from a distance while they were at school, spreading across his face. Regulus chuckled.

“Right, of course. Sorry.” Regulus then left the room, and went downstairs. 

Regulus had a cup full of floo powder in his hand, and was making his way to the staircase, when a voice made him jump, and he almost spilled the entire cup of powder.

“Kreacher is wondering what Master Regulus is doing with Floo powder”

“Christ, Kreacher. You scared me.”

“Kreacher is sorry, Kreacher never meant to scare Master Regulus. Kreacher is just wondering what Master Regulus is doing with his Mistress’s floo powder.”

“Don’t worry Kreacher, I’m not going anywhere. But you can’t tell mother or father about the floo powder, or anything about this conversation. That’s an order. Do you understand?”

“Yes sir, Kreacher understands.”

“Ok. Thank you Kreacher.”

“Master Regulus is very welcome, sir.”

Regulus nodded, and preceded upstairs. He went into Sirius’s room, and found Sirius in the same position he had left him in, except his face was scrunched up in pain.

“Sirius? Are you ok?” Sirius opened his eyes and looked at Regulus.

“Uh, yeah. I'm just in a lot of pain. Did you get the floo powder? It took you an awful long time.”

“Yeah, I got it. I had a run-in with Kreacher though. But don’t worry, he’s not gonna tell anyone.” Sirius nodded. “We’re gonna have to figure out how to get you into my room. I’ll probably have to drag you. It’s gonna hurt.” Sirius nodded again, biting his lower lip as he prepared for the pain. Regulus bent down, and wrapped his arms around Sirius’s chest, and pulled. Sirius’ face scrunched up, and he let out a slight whimper, but didn’t make any signal for Regulus to stop, so he kept going. They had to stop outside of Regulus’s room so he could open his door. They made it inside his room, and Regulus pulled Sirius close to the fireplace. 

“Wait, I need my trunk.” Sirius said. Regulus nodded, then went and grabbed it from the other room. He dragged it into his room. 

“Ready? I’ll throw in the powder, then you call out the address, and then I’ll pull you and your trunk through.” 

“Ok.”

“Sirius, I- I really am sorry.”

“Don’t apologize Reggy, you didn’t do anything wrong. I-I-I’m gonna miss you, brother.”

“I’ll miss you too. Hopefully we will see each other at Hogwarts next year.”

“Yeah.”

“Ok. Ready?” Sirius nodded. Regulus threw the floo powder into the fireplace, then wrapped one arm around Sirius, and grabbed the trunk with his other, and backed into the burning green fireplace.

“Potter Mansion, West England!” Sirius exclaimed. Then, with a soft bang, they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think, and I would love some tips/constructive criticism. But please keep in mind that this is my first fanfiction ever, so it probably isn't that good.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling (sadly)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has left comments and kudos so far! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, it's pretty short. Also, Happy thanksgiving to my fellow Americans! (even though its a useless holiday, and we're basically celebrating the deaths of millions of innocent Native Americans, who died due to our ignorance and stupidity)

Sirius was flown through the fireplace. His mangled legs were tousled ferociously, which caused him so much pain he passed out, face down on the cold hardwood floor of Jame’s extravagant living room. Regulus managed to stay standing, and immediately rushed to Sirius’s aid. 

“Sirius!” Sirius, can you hear me? Wake up!” Regulus whispered. He got no response from his brother. He didn’t know what to do. Should he go find James? James’ parents? He didn’t want to leave his brother’s side, so he decided against trying to go and find them. So that meant his only option was to yell for them. Regulus was a shy person, so this made him slightly uncomfortable, but his brother needed his help. He cleared his throat, and called out for his brother’s best friend.

“James! James Potter! I need some help! Sirius needs help!” Regulus shouted. He sat there for about thirty seconds, waiting to see if he heard any movement coming from the rest of the huge house.

“James! Sirius needs he-” He stopped when he heard the sounds of someone running down the stairs. He was expecting James, and jumped when an older man wearing a nightgown and nightcap, rounded the corner, his wand aimed right at Regulus.

“Who are you?” The man yelled. Regulus froze. How could he be so stupid! Of course James’s parents wouldn’t react well to a stranger breaking into their house in the middle of the night. 

“I-I-Im just- My brother, he-”

“Sirius!” Regulus jumped as James appeared from behind his father, running toward his best friend’s side. “What happened to him? Is he ok? You’re his brother right?” Regulus nodded, still staring at James’ father, and the wand pointing right at his chest. James looked at Regulus, then looked at what Regulus was looking at, and smiled sympathetically. “Dad, it’s ok. It’s Sirius, and his brother, ummm, is it Regulus?” Regulus nodded, and sighed in relief as the man in front of him lowered his wand. 

“Oh, my boy, forgive me. I’m not very used to teenagers breaking into my house at 4 am. Your Sirius’ brother, you say? Well, then you’re always welcome here. Sirius is like family, so any family of his is family of mine.” Regulus just nodded, unsure how to react to being called family by a complete stranger. 

“Um, thank you sir, but my-my brother, he’s hurt, he needs help.” The man’s expression quickly changed to one of concern as his eyes fell on Sirius’ unconscious form. He walked quickly to Sirius’s side, and knelt down to examine the boy’s injuries. 

“Oh my. What caused this?”

“Oh, um, he, uh, he f-fell down the stairs.” Regulus said, not knowing if Sirius would be comfortable with these people knowing about the abuse he received at his home. He glanced quickly at James, who gave him a suspicious look but, to Regulus’ relief, didn’t say anything. James’ father just nodded, and put his hand on Sirius' shoulder. 

“Sirius, son, can you hear me? Can you open your eyes for me?” James’ father asked. There was no response. “Hmm. My wife is a healer, and knows better than I about what to do in these situations. I will get her, while you boy’s stay here with him.” And with that, the two boys were left together in the grand living room, sitting next to the unconscious form of Sirius Black. Regulus knew he would have to go back soon if he didn't want to get caught by his parents. He looked up from his brother, and made eye contact with James. 

“Will he be safe here?” Regulus asked.

“Of course! Both my parents love him, he’s like a brother to me.” Regulus nodded, tears starting to form in his eyes.

“I-I have to go. Tell Sirius I’m sorry, and t-t-that I-” Regulus took a shaky breath, trying to keep his tears from falling. “I l-love him.”

“No! Regulus, you can’t go! You need to tell him those things yourself! And I know Sirius didn’t fall down the stairs. You can’t go back there, what if they hurt you too? You’re welcome to stay here!”

“James, I- '' Regulus was cut off by James’s mother, Euphimia Potter’s, cry.

“Oh my! My dear boy, what happened to him?” She rushed to Sirius’ side, and immediately started casting spells that Regulus hadn’t heard before, but he assumed they had something to do with healing. The Potter’s started talking amongst themselves, discussing Sirius’s condition, what happened to him, how it happened, and other things Regulus couldn’t make out. Between the chaos, no one noticed Regulus slip away, tears falling freely down his face. He walked to the fireplace, and threw the remaining floo powder he had in his pocket into it. He walked into it, and before he went back to his house, he took one last look at his brother, surrounded by people who Regulus knew would take care of him, and love him like their own. 

“I’m so sorry Sirius. I love you.” He whispered, and then he left, back to Grimmauld Place. 

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Enervate” James’ mother said, pointing her wand at Sirius. James watched as his best friend came too. His eyes slowly opened, and looked around at his surroundings. He made eye contact with James, and smiled. James smiled back.

“Hey Padfoot.”

“Hey Prongs,” Sirius replied. “W-what happened?”

“Well, uh, you apparently fell down the stairs-,” James said, while looking accusingly at Sirius, “And completely shattered every bone in both of your legs. Then somehow you and Regulus flooed here, and then you passed out.”

“Regulus? Is-is he still here?” Sirius tried to sit up in order to look for his brother, but the slight movement caused him great pain, and he cried out before falling back to his spot on the floor.  
“Aaaahhhh.” He cried, his eyes shut tightly.

“Sirius, stay you need to stay still for me son, ok? I’m trying to assess the damage done to your legs.” Euphemia Potter said from her spot on the floor next to Sirius, her wand waving over Sirius’ mangled legs. Sirius nodded. He opened his eyes, and continued scanning the room for his younger brother.

“I-is he still here? Where is he?” Sirius said, his voice slightly panicky. James looked around, and was surprised when Regulus was nowhere to be seen.

“He-he was right here! I didn’t even see him get up! He must have left.”

“What! N-no! He can’t go back there! James, h-he can’t go back there, he’ll get hurt, they-they’ll hurt him!”

“Sh-sh-shh, It’ll be ok, Sirius you need to calm down.” James tried to comfort his friend, who was once again trying to sit up. “Sirius, I’m so sorry. I didn’t even see him leave. But he wanted me to tell you that he’ll miss you, and he loves you.”

“N-no! I can’t let him go! I have to go back and get him, I- Aaaaahhhhh!” Sirius cried, as his legs caused him tremendous pain when he tried to move them. He once again tried to move, he needed to get to Regulus, but was hit by such terrible pain, he passed out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Don't worry, there will be more wolfstar in the next chapter. Please please pleeaaaasssee let me know what you think in the comments (keeping in mind that this is my first ever fanfiction, so please be kind), I really appreciate everyone's feedback/constructive criticism, and I love reading what you guys think about my work.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, sadly. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think!

James was sitting by Sirius’ bedside. It was currently 11am. James’ mother had put a sleeping spell on Sirius, saying that he needed to rest. That was 5 hours ago. James was currently writing a letter to Remus, knowing that Remus would want to know what happened to his boyfriend, when his eyes started to droop slightly. He had been woken up around 4am this morning by Sirius’s arrival. On a normal summer day, he would still be sleeping, and most likely wouldn’t arise until noon. James yawned, and stretched, fighting to stay awake, for he needed to get this letter to Remus as soon as possible, but he was fighting a losing battle. He tried prying his eyes open with fingers, and splashing himself with water, but eventually he lost, and fell asleep on the wooden chair next to Sirius, who was laying in a king size bed in the Potter’s guest bedroom. But his sleep only lasted a mere minute before he was woken by a sound coming from the bed next to him. His eyes flew open, and his attention immediately went to Sirius. Sirius groaned, but his eyes still stayed shut. 

“Hey Padfoot, are you awake mate?” James asked quietly. Sirius groaned slightly, but eventually opened his eyes, and looked up at the figure of his best friend standing over him. 

“Hey Prongs.”

“How ‘ya feeling? Can I get you anything?”

“Uh- my -uh- my legs hurt. A lot.”

“Ok, I’ll go get my mom, she can help you. I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere.” The last part James said jokingly, and managed to get a small smile from Sirius, but it quickly disappeared, for it reminded Sirius of a very similar joke his brother, whom Sirius was extremely worried about, had made not even 12 hours ago. James noticed this, but didn’t mention it.

“Alright then, I’ll be right back,” and he left in search of his mother. Sirius was by himself, in the massive guest bedroom that was probably the size of an entire floor of his house. Sirius and James were both equally rich, with enormous sums of money behind their names, but unlike James’ family, the Blacks choose to dedicate their fortune more to magical objects, things with dark magic, than to an extravagant home. Now, Grimmauld Place was not small by any means, and in fact, was quite a massive house, much bigger than the average wizard family’s home, but it was so dark and gloomy, compared to James’ extravagant, bright, colorful, and joyful house, that it appeared smaller than it actually was. Sirius' thoughts were interrupted when he tried to shift his weight slightly, and a harsh pain came from his legs. He inhaled sharply, and shut his eyes. Almost as if the universe knew what happened, James and his mother came into the room almost immediately after his legs started hurting. James’ mother walked up to Sirius' side, and layed a tray down on his bedside table, and James stood next to her. 

“How are you feeling dearie,” Euphemia Potter asked in her sweet, motherly tone. 

“Um, my legs hurt, a lot.”

“Here, take this, it should help.” She handed him a foul smelling potion, but Sirius took a sip anyway, and almost immediately the throbbing coming his lower half stopped, and Sirius sighed in relief.

“Thank you Mrs Potter.” he said, graciously.

“Of course honey, and please, call me Euphemia.” Sirius nodded, knowing that he would most likely continue to call her by her surname. “I have some more potions here you need to take. That one was just for the pain. Your legs were broken magically- and don’t try telling me you fell down the stairs- so I can’t heal them with a spell, they will have to heal on their own. Currently I have placed an Immobulus charm on them, so they can heal properly. And almost every bone in your legs was shattered, so it will be a long time before you will be able to walk normally. It will most likely be months. Until then, you’ll have to use a wheelchair, and then you’ll use crutches. But for now, you are to stay in this bed. Understood?” Sirius nodded, and drank the other potions he was given. 

“Will I be back to normal before school starts?”

“Most likely not, my dear.” At Sirius’s crestfallen face, she added, “But don’t worry, before you know it, you’ll be back running around, playing pranks.” Sirius smiled and Euphemia smiled back. She gave Sirius a small shoulder squeeze, and was about to leave, when Sirius said,

“T-thank you. Thank you for letting me stay here, and for taking care of me. It's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.”

“Of course my boy, you’re like a second son to me.” And with that, she left, leaving just James and Sirius in the room, but before James could even say a word to Sirius, Sirius fell asleep again. James sighed, and pulled the blanket to cover up Sirius. He sat back down on the chair, and decided to finish his letter to Remus before his lack of sleep officially caught up to him. 

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Where is he?” Remus yelled as he flew from Jame’s fireplace. “James! Where’s Sirius, i-is he ok?” James, who had been napping on the couch, rubbed his eyes deliriously.

“Wha-what? Moony, what are you doing here?”

“Sirius! I came as soon as I got your letter. Is he ok? Can I see him please?” At this point, Remus was panicking, and close to tears.

“Moony, shh calm down. Sirius is upstairs sleeping. And, honestly, he's not great, but he’s gonna be ok.” Remus nodded, still fighting to keep the tears from falling. 

“Ca-can I see him? Please?”

“Of course.” James said, as he looked at his friend. He noticed the dark circles under Remus’s bloodshot eyes. “Shit, Remus. You look like you got attacked by a Hippogriff. Everything ok mate?”

“Oh, yeah.” Remus chuckled slightly. “The full moon’s tomorrow, and I’ve been super stressed about Sirius, and, well you know, the full moons are always 10 times worse when I’m stressed out. 

“Oh yeah, the full moon! How could I forget?” During the summers, when it was a full moon, Remus would normally either go through them himself, or if he was visiting James, James would come too. Sirius could never come because of his parents, and he felt awful about it every year, and would apologize profusely. Peter had come a few times, but he and his family normally vacationed during the summer, and he couldn’t come. Remus hated the summer full moons. The wolf would be confused when his friends weren’t there, and Remus would almost always end up with a new scar when he woke up. “I’ll go with you tomorrow. We can go to the woods behind my house, and set up some magical barriers so you can’t get out. Sound good?” Remus nodded.

“Yes, thank you. May I see Sirius now?”

“Yep. His room is right upstairs, first door on the left.” The two friends walked up the grand staircase. Once they reached the door, James pushed it open, and Remus looked at his beautiful boyfriend, sleeping peacefully on the oversize bed. Remus smiled, and walked to his side. He stroked Sirius’ soft black hair, and kissed his forehead gently, not wanting to wake him up.

“Right then, I’ll give you two some time alone.” James whispered, as he left the room. Remus smiled. After about 10 minutes, Remus’s eyes began to droop, so he walked to the other side of the bed, and carefully climbed in next to Sirius, and placed his hand on his chest. He fell asleep to the rhythmic sounds of Sirius’ soft snoring next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I researched when the actual full moon would be in July 1976, and it was closer to the middle of the month than in the beginning, so I decided to take a few liberties, and change it. Hopefully that doesn't make anyone mad. As always, please please please let me know what you think, and if you think I could change anything to make my story better, please let me know. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
